Cupid's Victim
by at-a-glance
Summary: Sam's been feeling strange lately, and just seven days before Valentine's. But while spending a day with Danny things go wrong. [finished]
1. Burning Desire

Ok so I'm willing to admit to myself that yes, I love Danny, he's my best friend but he means so much more to me. I'm just scared to tell him this, what if I ruined our friendship with my stupid emotions, which I never really showed, at least not on purpose. Why of all the people in the whole world did I have to love him, honestly, it's like everything and everyone has been trying to push us together and the scary part is, it worked. At least for me. I'm fifteen so why shouldn't I have a boyfriend? Cause the only person who I truly love is Danny. Damn these emotions, they're great and horrible at the same time, well at least I have some control.

Sam mulled her predicament while finishing getting ready. She wasn't getting ready for anything in particular she just liked to get clean and dressed, besides she'd be ready if anyone called. Ok more like if Danny or Tucker called. She applied her eyeliner and smoothed out her skirt. "There," She said aloud glancing at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the thought of how sometimes Danny would slip and say how pretty she was. He rarely caught himself but she noticed.

She walked into her room and groaned remembering that the worst holiday of all was approaching, Valentine's Day, in seven days. She hated Valentines day it was a gooey, lovey, and sweet holiday that tasted bitter to her. First of all she wasn't into that whole classic romantic stuff, obviously it wasn't the Goth way. Bored she sat on her bed and felt under the mattress for her cds. She didn't want her mother to get nosey and look through them and exchange them with dare she even think it, pop music, Sam shivered at the thought of the preps that complain about their good lives.

She browsed through them, "Hmm, let's see, AFI, Rancid, Nekromantix, Tiger Army, Minor Threat, The Clash, Ramones, Joe Strummer. How 'bout some AFI." She said to herself while pulling out The Art Of Drowning. Sam had gotten into the habit of talking to herself because she was almost always alone, and hell it was pretty fun too.

She listened to the cd a couple of times when the phone rang. She turned down the stereo and spoke into the receiver. "Hello,"

"Hey Sam, do you wanna hang out today?" Came Danny's voice. She felt a grin come on, put she repressed it.

"Sure, when should I meet you guys?"

"Oh, Tucker cant come, apparently his parents' frown upon missed curfew." Danny explained.

Sam couldn't hold back her smile this time, a whole day with Danny all to herself.

"Sam, Sam?"

"Yeah Danny." She responded realizing that she'd been quiet the whole time. "Sorry I was, just uh, thinking.

"Oh, well wanna meet at the park in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, see you there." Sam said.

They both hung up and Sam excitedly grabbed her black Ramones sweatshirt and threw it on. She scribbled down a quick note, so her parents or grandmother would know where she was. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt completely giddy around Danny now, even just thinking of him made her want to dance. What on earth was wrong with her?

'Easy now Sam there's nothing between you guys, he's just a friend and your just a friend and that's it that's all it ever will be. And try not to hint towards your feelings.' Sam sometimes hated her conscious, but only because it knew better, and it was something she already knew but really didn't want to admit it.

She saw him standing there with that normal smile he always wore. He waved lightly to her as she approached. Yeah of course he beat her, he could fly, which is why she pitied the poor sucker who ever thought they could race him.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He smiled as she greeted him.

"Nothing really, but I'm glad you called, I had nothing to do. Speaking of which what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the mall or something?" He suggested.

"Sure, not like there's anything better to do in this boring town." Sam agreed

"Yeah tell me about it, so lets go."

They walked for a little bit when Danny finally said something. "You know this would take a whole lot less time if we just fly there."

"Yeah, but you cant always take the shortcut Danny, common walking wont kill you."

"No, but a ghost might." He answered after his breath materialized into a wisp of blue. "Of course," He stated dryly.

"Great a ghost." Sam said annoyed.

"Yup which means, I'm going ghost!" He cried after taking a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching him.

Danny flew up to see where his foe was, but he heard a muffled cry and turned to see that Sam had vanished.

"Sam? Where did you go?" He asked cautiously, but then something hit him in the back of his head and he did a face plant into the ground. That was all he could remember before passing out.


	2. Oblivious

Danny woke up again, still lying on the pavement, either people didn't care to help him or he'd only passed out for a minute or so. But that was long enough for there to be no trace of Sam. 'Way to be Fenton you lost Sam' scorned his mind. 'Yeah but it's not like I mean to,' He argued back. Once again he was fighting with himself. Like Sam did with talking to herself, he often had full on fights with his thoughts.

Danny muttered something incoherently to himself as he raised his body off the ground. No sign of Sam, and there was no way of telling where she went or who took her. Danny decided to go tell Tucker, he may know what to do.

* * *

"You did what?" Tucker yelled to Danny.

"I lost Sam." He answered floating outside of Tucker's window.

"Danny get in here, my parents aren't home." Danny phased through and reverted back to his normal form.

"Ok, so you lost Sam, like how did you lose her?" Tucker asked still in disbelief.

"We were going to the mall and then my ghost sense went off. I flew just above her to see where the ghost was and when I turned around she was gone and something hit me on my head." Danny explained to his bewildered friend.

"Dude you have to find her."

"I know but I have no idea where to look, and what if a ghost has her, Tucker what am I going to do?"

"Danny calm down, if a ghost took her it was probably only to spite you, I don't think it took Sam to kill her, just lure you to it."

"Great so now she's part of a big scheme to destroy me?"

"We don't know that for sure, but she's depending on you Danny, you can't let her down."

"I know," sighed a frustrated Danny, "I just have no idea where to start, and if whoever took her hurt her I wouldn't know what to do with myself, I would be all my fault."

Tucker looked at Danny, there was no doubt that Danny really liked Sam and that he was hurt that a ghost would do this to her, to get to him. "Danny, I know you care a lot about her, and I mean a lot, and I know you're a little tense but you need to be strong. Ok?"

Danny looked back at Tucker. His friend blew his cover. "You're right Tucker, about everything, maybe I do like her, but you cant tell her or anyone cause I really don't want to screw up."

"Alright, I'll keep both your secrets safe, but just a heads up, she likes you to."

"How do you know that?"

"Duh, I'm in the middle of you two. Why do you think your nickname was clueless? Hello if it were any closer it would've hit you right in the face. Honestly she hinted it and even you hinted it. I know what she wants and I know what you want, and lets just say you've got a pretty good chance, provided you find her."

"Yeah, so I should probably go. I'll try to keep you updated." And with that Danny changed and jump out the window. 'Ha no wonder they always called me clueless, I finally get it now.' He thought as he searchedAmity for Sam. ' Boy are they right, I am clueless, I didn't even see that she actually liked me, but then there was that time with Pariah Dark...'

Danny had so many thoughts going through his head as he searched the last places in town that he hadn't already surveyed. And still no sign of Sam. His hope was dwindling down to nothing. If she wasn't here then she could be anywhere, in the world or ghost zone. That's when he noticed a small abandoned warehouse just off the main road.

"Duh, it's so obvious it's not. I'll check it out, I know she's in there."

Danny flew toward the creepy building hoping to find Sam, cause he she wasn't here he'd never know where she was. And if he never found her he'd let her down. And he knew that Sam was depending on him to save her, after all that was his job, and that was his responsibilities. 'I hope I'm right about this' He thought, he was scared for her, he didn't care what happened to him, it was Sam he valued and it was Sam he cared the most for.

* * *

A little shortI agree, but I'll make the next chapter longer, if you reveiw and tell mewhat you think so far. 


	3. Passion So Alive

Sam looked around she was on a cold damp floor of a dark old building. She looked around immediately with the hope of seeing Danny nearby, no luck. So she was alone, and she didn't like it one bit, first of all she hadn't the faintest idea why she was here and only her, and then she wondered what this ghost wanted to do with her. Her legs were bound together and her hands were tied behind her back.

'Ha no tie can hold me, honestly this guy must not know a thing about me.' She thought as she carefully worked on the ropes on her hands. Yeah it was true, Sam was a regular Houdini. She learned to do it with such a precision that you really couldn't tell she was moving her hands at all, she knew this talent would come in handy sooner of later.

Finally a vampire like ghost which she already knew was Vlad Plasimius or also as Vlad Masters, appeared.

"Why hello Samantha, nice to meet you, I bet you're wondering why you're here, well you are a part of my master plan. Soon you're boyfriend will be coming for you."

At first Sam was angry at the boyfriend comment, but it sounded like he was serious so instead she laughed in his face, all the while still fiddling with the ties. "Wow I don't know exactly where you heard that me and Danny are going out, but I can tell you he is NOT my boyfriend."

"What!" He exclaimed, "I'm going to ring those birds' necks." But then he cooled down, "No matter Samantha I know Daniel will come for you anyway."

"How can be so sure?" She challenged.

"Why do you even try, I know him, he'll come, and you know it too."

He was right and they both knew it but Sam wasn't about to admit defeat to this jerk, in fact she would never let him push her around, she wasn't afraid, then why did she feel like throwing up? It was obvious in a way, she knew she was scared to see Danny get killed on her account, although maybe he felt the same, they just couldn't win.

"Plasimius, maybe you shouldn't tell your plans to everyone, cause wow I was listening to you and that is the worst plan ever. Yeah I'll come to help Sam but how do you really think you can beat me? And then what, you kill her, someone who never even crossed you. Vlad you're lacking in your plots cause you cant leave a witness." Danny said in a cocky tone, after appearing before them.

"Oh no I wouldn't kill her just you, and who's going to believe a blood soaked Goth teenager that a billionaire that lives in Wisconsin came all the way here just to kill you? No one, she'll be put in prison, you'll be out of the way, and soon my whole devious plan will work." He gave a mirthless laugh, and then focused his attention on the board teen floating in front of him. "Although you don't seem too worried."

"Why should I be? Even when you took away my powers you still couldn't destroy me."

Sam watched as the two engage in battle and finally got the rest of the ropes off, she quickly worked on her legs. "Wow as much fun as it is to watch you guys fight, I think we're through here." She sighed indifferently before whacking Vlad with a metal pipe she'd found and sucking him into the thermos.

"Sam you just caught Vlad, but how?"

"Common Danny it wasn't that hard, honestly. So lets go I'm freezing in here."

"Um ok, but Sam, I cant help but, well, actually I wanted to tell you something." He stammered nervously.

Her eyes lit up, he couldn't speak she looked so beautiful in the glimmer of the moonlight. Perfectly radiant was how he would describe her. "Sam I've wanted to tell you for a while, I love you Sam." He finally announced, and now he waited for her reaction.

Surprisingly she hugged him, "Oh Danny I'm so glad you feel the same, to tell you the truth I love you too."

"You do?" He asked startled and happy all at once.

"Yeah I just couldn't tell you, oh I'm so happy you feel the same."

They looked in to each other's eyes before both melting into a kiss. Together at last, and at long last they have each other. Now they wear the title of lovebirds for real.It was like a beautiful dream, a translucent moment of true love.

* * *

This is the song that got me to write this story. It's called Santa Carla Twilight by Tiger Army. Enjoy.

Watch the moon rise tonight  
The ocean looms past bonfires alight  
I am a stranger in this place  
And when I see you, I can't turn away  
Under this beach lie pirate bones  
We stand above them at long last alone  
There's something different in your heart  
You're not afraid of the darkness within us all  
And we kiss, in the Santa Carla twilight  
On the beach, under a Santa Carla moon  
I am lost, but I've found you in my arms  
And my heart, is blacker than the dark ocean  
Eternity, belongs to us  
Eternally, lasts our love  
If you want forever close your eyes and surrender to me  
Just remember today was the last that you'll ever see the sun  
In Santa Carla

Hear the song of night tide  
It's been ages since I've felt this alive  
At long last I've found you and it ends  
The loneliness we feel that they could never understand  
And in this land beyond the dusk  
A consumation of unholy love  
Between two children of the night  
As all time dissolves into a crimson dream


End file.
